


Bliss

by sabaceanbabe



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-02
Updated: 2010-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-06 23:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/59038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabaceanbabe/pseuds/sabaceanbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Mmm...  Chocolate...</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Bliss

The ancient wood stove is attached to a brick-lined oven, smallish, but still large enough for a loaf or two of bread. A stack of wood, neat and orderly, stands just outside the kitchen door, waiting to be used. There is flour and sugar and oil in the cupboards, none of which seem to be spoiled, and there are fresh eggs in the chicken coop outside – the resident chickens weren't nearly as pleased about that discovery as he and Sharon. But it's not until he finds the stash of chocolate in the insulated box that was once a refrigerator that a plan forms…

Sharon is outside; he hears her splashing water from the hand pump into the old wooden trough. The horses that once drank from it are long gone, but apparently the water still flows and Sharon has wanted a bath and clean clothes for days. Helo grins. "She should be occupied for a little while," he says to himself and starts gathering ingredients.

***

Watching her from across the room as she looks around for him, Sharon doesn't notice him standing in the shadow of the door. Her hair hangs damp and loose across her shoulders and she's wearing only her tanks and underwear; from the corner of his eye, through the crack between door and jamb, he sees her abandoned flight suit flung across a bush to dry in the afternoon sun. When she doesn't see him, she reaches for one of the cupcakes, still warm from the oven. The air in the small farmhouse is redolent with the scent of chocolate.

He can't help but smile at Sharon's look of abject pleasure, at the way her eyes flutter closed and she sways as though she may fall bonelessly to the floor, if the counter weren't there to catch her. He's never seen her look so utterly content, so blissful. He's never wanted her more.

His smile fades and almost without willing it, he steps out of the shadows. A boot scrapes a bit against the tile floor and she opens her eyes, smiles at him, her mouth full of warm chocolate cupcake. He wants to say something, preferably something witty, but his mouth is too dry and the words won't form.

"Mmm… I can't believe you frakking baked _cupcakes_." She smiles at him and this time he knows her smile is only for him. She finishes off the little cake in her hand and picks up another, all but dancing over to him. Helo has never been so aware of the movement of strong muscle under sleek, golden skin and he leans back against the kitchen wall, affecting a level of relaxation that's so far from the truth that it makes him feel like some kind of con artist trying to fleece a mark. It's either that, or fall to his knees and beg her to frak him. And that would be way too embarrassing.

With a little pirouette, she stops in front of him, offers him the cupcake. He leans toward it, toward her. The impish sparkle in her dark eyes should have set off warning bells in his head, but he is too entranced and before he can take a bite of the chocolate in her fingers, Sharon shoves it into his face and nose.

Helo's eyes widen in outrage as she dances back from him, laughing. "Hey!" he shouts after her. "Is that any way to treat the guy who just baked you the best chocolate cupcakes you've ever had?"

Still laughing, she spins toward the door and flings over her shoulder, "If you can catch me, Helo, you can show me how I'm supposed to treat you!"

In the space of a heartbeat, he's out the door after her.


End file.
